Heaven Sent
by Seen in Shades of Gray
Summary: Bella and her two best friends are gaurdian angels. Can Bella show Edward he really does have a soul? Includes at least two OC's
1. Chapter 1

**Hi it's Rosie!**

** just as a reminder I don't own twilight.**

**okay the key for today is...**

_Bella's thoughts_

_"Bella's speech"_

"Laura's speech"

"Rebecca's speech"

***

Greetings, my name is Bella Swan. I am an angel. Not only am I an angel but I'm an angel with purpos. to be specific, my purpos is to wander around the dark alleyways of earth waiting to

find a creature that is drowning in hopelessness, but still has potential to turn good, become their gardian angel and point them in the right direction. This task seems simple enough once

you get started, but your probably wondering how do you know who to help and when to help them? the answer is simple; I was granted certian powers to compleate my task. One of

which is empathy, I feel every thing anyone else near by is feeling. Oh! I just knew I forgot somthing. How terribly impolite of me, you have no idea what I look like do you? well that can be

easily remedied. I look seventeen, I have curly hip length reddish brunett hair, giant chocolate brown eyes and very very pale skin. My wings are long white and feathery: they were

reacently dameged whilst flying from heaven to earth with my two best friends, Rebecca (who see's aura's) and Laura (who reads minds), whom happen to have the same job as I do, so

Laura made me a wing brace that has beautiful black designs all over it that contrast nicely with the white of my wing. This sort of thing is common with me since i'm quite unbalenced and

fall down often. Now for my friends. Laura looks twelve with stright shoulder blade length bleach blond hair with bangs, ice blue eyes with pure crimson streaks in them that tend to freak

people out, skin that looks tan for an angel, who have very light skin, but still pale for a human, and finally, medium sized upturned wings that almost looked as if the belonged to a cherub.

Rebecca however, Looks fourteen, with wavy knee length brunette hair that has pure golden roots (not literally) that sparkle in the sun, forrest green eyes with a blue tint to them, skin

that was almost as pale as mine but not quite, and wings that were long, in a shaggy diserray and a pure stuning white. needles to say, to a humen we were all shokingly beautiful, but

that had to change so we could look human. Now that we are down on earth the last thing we need is extra attention. _Laura!_ "yes?" _does Becca have the designs for my human form yet?_ "I'll

see, one secound... yeah she does are you ready for the change? And did you make mine Yet?" _Yeah. Do you have her's ready?_ "Of course I do, I'll go get her." And with that she walks off.

You see, we have the ability to look like humans, so whenever Laura, Rebecca, and I go to earth we make up a brand new look for each other as a surprise. Of course after about the third

time it became more ritual then surrprise. Here they come. Now we can have some fun! "Bells goes first!" "O_kay, if you say so._" I step forward, and so does Rebecca. "Okay, get rid of your

wings, and shorten your hair...keep going...keep going....STOP. Now make it lighter..." It went on this way for all of us. In the end I have wavy brunett hair that glistens red in the sunlight

and comes down to the small of my back, the same chocolate brown eyes as before, and slightly darker skin that still seems unnaturally white for a human. Laura has pin straight dirty blond

hair that comes down to her shoulders, the same eyes as before, but we thought it'd be funny to scare some people so we made the red streaks more promenent, and since her skin

looked belivable enough we decided not to tan it at all. As for Rebecca, she had straightish dark brunett hair with a gold accents that reached her waist, her forest green eyes held more

blue now and her skin was about the same shade as Laura's. Now that we blend in it's time to face the world! _Port Angeles here we come!!_ "Here Here!"

***

**So? shold I continue???**

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE REEEEEVVVEEIIIIIIWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**I would also apreciate you taking some time out of your day to read my other stories aswell.**

**thankyou!!**

**Rosie**


	2. Chapter 2 Rebecca's POV

**Hi it's Rosie!**

**just as a reminder I don't own twilight.**

**Big thanks to 07bellaandedward for reviewing (yes I love cherries) so this chapter is dedicated to you.**

**okay! the key for today is...**

_Rebecca's thoughts_

_"Bella's speech"_

"Laura's speech"

"Rebecca's speech"

***

RPOV (Rebecca)

After the big change in appearance, (I still feel naked without my wings) we headed due north to Port Angeles. Three steps into the journey, Bella, being Bella, tripped over her own gown

and fell. Whilst she was trying to catch her fall, one of her gloves came off causing light to shoot out everywhere, surprising her so much that her wings burst straight out of her back again.

Wait. You have no clue what I'm talking about do you? Mabe if I explain how angels work you'll understand. Oh Dear, where do I start? HHHHHHMMMMMMM... O.K. I got it! Fashon. For

angels there are a five things you will never be found without. One, a head band (and only a headband) in your hair. Two, your neacklace. (Everyone has a necklace to show other angels

that they are infact angels and what their job is, ours are golden sparrows because we're gardian angels. It's sorta like a dog tag.) Three, your gown. (Unless you'r under cover, you always

wear what humans would consider a "ball gown.") four, your flats. (We always wear what you humans would call "slippers" or,"ballet flats," but heels, flip flops, and boots, are all still worn

whilst incogneto. Exept of course for Bella whom dosn't wear heels due to her little balance issue.) And finnally five, your gloves. (You never go anywhere without your gloves, human form

or not. Because we are angels, we help channel the power of God, and handeling so much raw innocent power causes our hands to glow bright white from the middle of our palm up to our

fingertips, no matter what form we're in. This of course would be very hard to explain in a crowd of normal humans unaware of our positions, so we always wear gloves.) While on the topic

of fashion, I think I should tell my friends of a little detail we overlooked, our clothes! "Hey guys. you know it might look a little strange if we walk around town in party dresses. Don't you

think?" _"Oh, I guess we forgot that part huh?" _"Ooooo this'll be fun!" "how about vintage? we all like vintage right?" "yes of course!" _"as long as I'm still in flats I'm up for anything." _"Oh, and I

have tthe absolute perfect outfits in mind!" At that sentince Laura, of course, looked into my mind to see What I had planned, then grinned and said "They're all lovely, just lovely!" and

skipped off to change. So I told Bella what I had in mind for her and we both changed as well. In the end it went like this, at first I started out wearing a pink sparkely floor length dress with

a lace empire waist, pink elbow length gloves, pink slippers with I guess you can call it jewlled broaches on the toes, and a pure gold tear drop pearl headband. And ended up wearing an

off white silk blouse with a large bow 'round the neck, a thigh length musty purple layerd skirt, white leather gloves, off purple high heel fake leather boots with a very big knot on the front

of the ankle, and greyish legwarmers to top it all off.

Bella started out with a faint lilac floor length dress that had gems around the waist and knotted in the mid torso, black gloves with white buttons, purple slippers with sky blue gems on the

toes, and a thin silver head band with jewlled flowers on one side. And ended up in a thigh length tealish tunic shirt with elbow length ruffled sleeves a ruffled bottem and emboiderd off

white flowers around the scooped out black neckline, very dark blue capri jeans, mid forearm length white gloves, with an inch of fur around the cuff, and black studded flats.

Laura skipped out wearing a very simple lemon yellow knee length spagetti halter dress, hot pink gloves, hot pink flats with large bows on the toes, ant a very thin silk head band with a

huge bow on the side. And skipped back in wearing a pleated magenta sleevless top with a bow on the strap, long black fitted jeans, black leather gloves with ostrich feathers around the

cuff, and magenta flats also with bows on the toes. **(Pictures of all on profile)**

All this, however, took more time then we expected so we all silently agreed to break out our wings again and fly to Port Angeles, besides if we, or especially, our wings got tired on the way

we could always stop at that little place called Forks...

***

**So? shold I continue???**

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEE REEEEEVVVEEIIIIIIWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**I would also apreciate you taking some time out of your day to read my other stories aswell.**

**thankyou!!**

**Rosie**


	3. Chapter 3 Bella, and Becca's POV

**Hi it's Rosie!**

**Just as a reminder I don't own twilight.**

**I tried to spell my story better especially for my secound reviewer, but please forgive my bad grammar I'm usually writing at around two in the morning, and I don't drink coffee to keep me in focus.**

**By the way, Laura's nickname is Wa for anyone who is confused.**

**Okay! the key for today is...**

_Whomevers point of view it is' thoughts_

_"Bella's speech"_

"Laura's speech"

"Rebecca's speech"

***

_All this, however, took more time then we expected so we all silently agreed to break out our wings again and fly to Port Angeles, besides if we, or especially, our wings got tired on the way_

_we could always stop at that little place called Forks..._

BPOV (Bella)

My wings hurt sssoooo bad! Why might you ask? because my empathy is off the charts, with Becca practically falling asleep on me, and Laura's wing pain. Her wings were not intended for

more then forty five mile flights at a time, and we just flew seventy! So long story short, I'm now twice as sleepy and three times sore as I should be. It's officially time to land now. _Hey Wa,_

_I'm gonna land right out side of that Forks place. Is that good with you? _"Sure, look Becks we're stopping now." Laura poked Becca and pointed toward the ground to get her point across to the baraly consious Rebecca. Becca just nodded drowsily and started drifting towards the town.

^***^

RPOV

We just landed and I'm getting the weirdest vibes off my "Becky Sences" as Laura calls them, (Also known as my ability to read auras.) and I'll have to tell the girls of my latest discoveries.

"Wa, Bells, listen I just saw some of the strangest aura's ever." Laura looked over with a goofy grin on her face and said, "O my dear friend, whatever did you pick up with your ever

powerful Becky Senses?" _Huh? What in the world was that about? _"I honestly don't know." _You're probably just so tired that your going delirious._ "Yeah that probably is it." _"Two things, one,_

_what was that? And two, what did you see in the auras, Rebecca?"_ "For number one, you dont even want to know. As for number two, there are fifteen people's aura's in Forks that aren't

human,seven of one species and eight of another. The eight have a body temp of about one hundred thirteen, and the seven, the weirdest thing is out of the first seven, two

have compleatly pure hearts, six of them are in love with another one of the six, and three of them have powers similar to ours. All their aura's together are really quite intreuging to watch.

Laura, what are they thinking?" "Where are they?" "On the north outskirts of town, in the woods. See there?" I pointed roughly to the area of their aura. "Yeah, I hear it now, their kinda

out of range but roughly tranlated, one is consentrating on a book he's reading, a medical journal perhaps? One is thinking something about adding to her...um...Garden. Two are starring

into each others eyes, which is honestly all their thinking about they must really be in love, but I'm too far away to make out the eye colour. One is wondering where she put some tool to fix

her... baby? I'm assuming that's the red car in front of her. one is composing a new song on the piano. And the last one is thinking that he's hungry and it's time to hunt. Whatever that

means." _"hmmm, weird. well lets get to town, before one of us passes out." _well I had to agree with Bella on that last point, all our aura's were a wreak from exaustion. As for Laura's

discription of the "people", it might actually seem pretty accurate to most people,but they obviously don't know Wa. If she were closer her answer would probably be more along the lines

of...One is sitting in his home office reading a medical journal, he is on page seventy-three and is looking up some less common cures for malaria. One is sitting on a stone next to the stream

in her back yard, contemplating buying some of that new shipment of marygolds that just came in, to line her garden and keep the bugs out of her presious honeysuckles. Two of them are

in the family room on the love seat staring into each other's eyes with adoration, both the girl and the boy had black eyes and pale skin. One is in the garage trying to remember were she

put that one inch wire cap, so she can finish upgrading the battery on her new, cherry red, BMW M3 Convertable. one is composing a song for his mother's birthday. I think he's aiming to

make it a sonata. And finnally one of them is running into the woods at and incretably fast speed thinking that he is hungry and should go hunting before school tomorrow. That of course

was a compleate guess and is probably way off the mark of what they're acctually doing and what she'd actually say. I was never good at making things up on the spot. but one thing I

know for sure. We're gonna be in for mountains of surprises if we stay in this town.

***

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEE REEEEEVVVEEIIIIIIWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**I would also apreciate you taking some time out of your day to read my other stories as well.**

**Thank you!!**

**Rosie**


End file.
